Silver Eyed Queen
by Morsus
Summary: For their world, their universe and their very life was one of the immortals a culture that was just a mystery to humans.--My first story, so, read, review, and be jolly, IS TP, btw, Set when Kel is a knight...
1. Prologue

****

Silver Eyed Queen

Prologue....

Silver eyes gazed upon the breathtaking castle that lay just a mile away from them. They had never seen such a site, human made at least. Thin tanned hands ran through long golden hair, as a wind pulled it's way against bronzed skin. She had waited her whole life for this experience. This time, this one memory to store for hundreds of years of life to come. 

_Finally a chance to be around my own. My own people. My own kind._ A voice inside her said, as the sun set slowly. The trees around her spread shadows upon the only other person in the area. And as her icy orbs turned to look upon him, another voice in her mind chose to speak up. _They are **not **your people. You know that...while **they** do not. You will always know. You do **not** belong. _It was the only voice she looked up to. The only person she dared to listen to. Her brother. 

"Seeing as I have no want to do this, and you, sister, are the one that has tortured me to come here, I think you should go first, and you can talk to the...oh what do you call it?" Asked the man that stood next to her. His voice was worldly beyond his age, or how old he looked, and it held a crispness of autumn, and the chill of winter, yet held a tone that demanded respect.

"Brother, their king. Seeing as you will be living with them. And they are, by day, your people. You **should** know about them." The girl replied, eyes filling with amusement, but shaking her head at the same time. Her voice flowed softly upon the wind, holding the warmth of summer, and the kindness of spring. It was filled with hope and youth, and yet tinged with age. 

"I resent that." He said, mounting up onto a beautiful white mare. "I will not be included with a people this low. They are your people, if you so wish that. And 'tis the **only** reason I have agreed to come. Younger sister of mine."

"Well, older brother, than I ask you one thing of this whole trip." 

"That would be?"  
The girl paused, and lifted herself into a black saddle, the pale gray horse below pausing in it's movements to let her get on. "Never. Never. Tell who we are. For while we are with humans, we are humans. And let that rest. Please promise me this brother." She asked, looking to him with begging in her silver eyes. Charcoal black eyes never turned to look into the begging orbs that desired so much in a single glance, a single wish. They instead looked out into the land that lay ahead, and with one sigh they glanced up at the heavens.

"Yes sister. For that I know is you one wish. And this is your one dream come true." Nodding, he looked at her, to see her eyes fill with pure joy and a smile grace pale pink lips. "Now, shall we join your...people?"

And with that the pair rode down, into a world of deceit, jealousy, and a hate they had never known to exist. For their world. Their universe. And their very life. Was one of the immortals. A culture that was just a mystery to humans. And about to become their very world.

=================================

=================================

Yes, short I know, but I had to stop there, Tell me how you like the characters. If they seem perfect, believe me they are far from it. And, I hope to be very accurate on what their kind are like. And while most of you can tell, oh well. I'm choosing not to tell it till the end of the next chapter. 


	2. Humans?

Silver Eyed Queen

****

Chapter 1:

Humans?

The sun was but a memory, the moon shining it's pale light on all of the city, when the pair rode through. Shadows flickered on the surrounding buildings, playing with the minds of all who looked out at the time. The man looked only up at the castle that lay ahead, never once glancing around to see the taverns turn into temples as they rode closer. While his companion was amazed by the beauty built by the civilization. Her teacher said nothing of this, or they downsized anything and everything built by humans, and she had never expected such beauty built by the people.

"Ahalya, we are here." Her brothers voice pulled the girl from her thoughts. Before her sat a grand castle, nothing like the ones she had seen before, but there was a mystery, a hope, a love that filled it which made it beautiful. Gracefully getting off her house, she let a man take the mare away, her mind still on the beauty around her. _Human beauty._ Slowly walking towards her brother, a smile once again graced her lips as she saw his eyes taking in the site. "Not amazing, but it shall have to do. Now, let us go meet the ...king. For the man said he has been awaiting us."

Taking a deep breath, and checking her outfit she walked forward following her brother. Slowly walking up the steps, they entered a long hall, which even at this time at night, was filled with a few groups of boys and one girl. 

One boy walked up to the pair, emerald eyes entranced by Alya's figure. Long brown hair fell from a widow's peak, wrapped up at the nape of his neck. He was almost their height, and held himself with an authority that seemed out of place with the comedy held in his eyes. There was want and attraction written on his face, and as he walked over a burst of laughter came from a small group on the side. 

Once he got closer, he bowed, low as to a foreign noble, as he guessed correctly. "My Lord and Lady, you seem new to the Castle." He said with a deep voice that didn't match the tone of the words. "I am Sir Nealan of Queenscove, would you care for an escort to the King and Queen."

Beside her, Tarik grumbled his anger seeing the boy's eyes resting on his sister alone. He was rather protective of his only sister, and worried off suitors from miles away, but this one seemed oblivious to the slight anger that darkened charcoal eyes. With a flutter of skirts, Alya curtseyed and nudged her brother to bow, which he did, but barely so. 

"My name is Ahalya..." And she never got to finish the statement for a boy, with a more regal hold on his posture, came running up to them. He looked like a miniature of the painting she had seen of Prince Jonathon. Entrancing blue eyes looked up at Alya, midnight black hair falling in a mess to the boy's shoulder. Unlike Nealan he held himself like the noble he was, with an aura of authority surrounding him.

"Lady Ahalya, Lord Tarik, I am Prince Roald of Conte." He stated with a sweeping bow, eyes never once leaving Alya's. _Humans are easily entranced, _ she thought with amusement curtsying in response to the Prince. "My father send me to wait for your arrival. He is in the middle of an important meeting, that came up just minutes ago. He sends his apologies, and I shall be taking you to your rooms." _Very polite, very polite_, at least compared to the only other humans she had met. 

Tarik nodded and motioned for the Prince to follow him. They moved to the wall, where Tarik was probably asking about the details of their stay here and about the King himself. Realizing Nealan was still standing there, Alya turned around to face the boy. A girl walked over, more boys trailing her.

"Hello, are you and ..." The girl started, realizing she didn't know the relation between Alya and Tarik.

"My brother, yes we are from a foreign country. Not really delegates, just foreign nobles if you would care to put it that way." She said, staying away from the fact that it was a different realm, a different world. The girl nodded, as the boys around just stared openly. 

"Roald, the Prince, has mentioned your arrival for a few days. Said his father was happy to see you...and so was Numair, which we all found very odd...." Nealan put in, a look of confusion starting to appear on his face as he thought about the issue. Alya knew exactly why, Numair, a black-robed mage, which was very strong and high up in these realms, was entranced by her and her brothers magic. He was the only other human that they had met, and had met him through his lover Daine's father, the god Weryn.

Trying to evade the issue, Alya shook her head and wondered what to say. "My name is Ahalya of Moniet, in the land of Palahn."

"Sir Keladry of Mindelan." The girl bowed like a man, and had the title of one. Alya had heard of her, she had caused quite a stir in the human realms. Alya could see nothing to scary about the younger girl. Short brown hair was cropped right below her ears, highlights of all colors running through it's short strands. Hazel dreamers eyes were set in a tanned face framed by long eyelashes. Her posture was fit for a Yamani, and she showed little emotion on her face, though curiosity danced in the hazel depths of her eyes.

The rest of the boys introduced themselves, she didn't catch their fiefs as Alya was busy connecting face to name. The handsome brunette was Faleron, Cleon was tall and redheaded, his words light and his tone sounded like a comedian. Owen was a younger boy, who immediately informed Alya that coming here was jolly for nothing ever happened, the rest went by in a blur, but she sensed this was the major group.

At that time, Tarik came back with the Prince, his mind set, and actual acceptance showed in the charcoal depths of his eyes. He nodded to Alya, and smirked when he saw she was surrounded by the group.

"I am very sorry I will have to take my dear Alya away for we have a very important meeting with the King." He informed the group as Alya nodded, and said her good-byes to the group, as short as the little meeting between them was she felt comfortable with them. 

Tarik and Alya followed Roald down a mess of hallways, the Prince seemed to know where he was going, and Alya just tried to gaze at every inch of the castle, wanting to see more. She was mesmerized by the culture, the world, the people. And this is what had happened cause of it.

Roald turned around as they entered a hallway very different than the rest. Guards stood at various doors, and the walls were grander, the decorations more regal, the aura of the area was more protected than the rest. And without real need Roald decided to announce "We have reached my father's rooms. Wait out here and my father will be pleased to meet you in a few minutes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah what a bad cliffhanger I know.. Hope it didn't take to long to get this up, this is about average for me. Although I'm going to try and get the next chapter up by Saturday, cause I won't be on much next week. Well I hope you liked that little meeting. ....I'm horrid at introductions. Well read and review....PWEASE

~^~Morsus~^~


End file.
